


Letters from the Dead

by Ankhiale



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty letters to the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from the Dead

Alanna,

I'm sorry. I still don't know why I resurrected him.

Love,

Thom

***

Your Majesty,

I don't regret dying for you.

Liam

***

Jonathan,

I'd happily play the villain again if Tortall needed me to. Don't make me come back again.

Your cousin

***

Alanna ~~and Thom~~ ,

I wish you had told me. I'm so proud of you ~~both~~.

Your father

***

Thayet,

I may have prayed daily for a son, but that didn't mean I don't love my daughter. I hope you're happy, and I wish you'd tell my grandchildren about me.

Love,

Your father

***

Dearest Thayet, and Buri as well,

Some things are worth living for, too.

Kalasin

***

Daine,

You're a good girl. I'm glad you're safe.

Grandda

***

Maura,

You're growing up fine. I'm glad I died for you.

Rikash

P.S. - Tell Daine thank you for naming her son after me, even if it is a bit embarrassing for us both.

***

Your Majesty,

You are worth dying for. Rule well.

I wish I could have seen your coronation.

Ulasim

***

Dove,

I would have helped you, had I been able to. Tell Winna your mother and I send our love.

Love,

Papa

***

Nawat,

Stop saying embarrassing things about me or I'll hex you again. Don't think I can't.

Ochobu

P.S. - Girl, what on earth were you thinking, marrying that birdbrain? May all the gods have mercy on us, when your children grow up. . .

***

To anyone,

Please remember me.

Francis of Nond

***

Kaddar,

I knew I should have executed you sooner. ~~Please take care of my birds.~~

Ozorne Muhassin Tasikhe, Emperor of Carthak, etc.

***

Trebond,

You never did beat me fairly.

 ~~Why did you turn on me?~~

Alex

***

My little Owen,

You've grown up so well. I'm glad you're still so happy.

All my love,

Mama

***

Milady Kel,

None of us regret dying for you, or for Haven.

Gil and everyone

***

To the nice lady with the big stick,

I'm sorry. Thank you for freeing me. It didn't hurt at all.

Susah

***

To Taybur,

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to die on you. Please be happy?

Dunevon

(See? I spelled my name right this time!)

***

Petranne,

I liked your hugs best. Tell Mama I'm sorry, and tell Dove I like her pretty crown.

Elsren

***

To all you self-righteous Tortallans,

When you are forced to sit around and watch your daughters starve, then you can complain about what I do to make money.

Stenmun

***

Alanna,

Oh, for crying out loud. I'm a constellation. I can't really die.

Faithful

***

Dear Kara and Kourrem,

I know I was an ass. I'm sorry. You two are awesome shamans, even if you are girls. I have it on good authority that there are some handsome men interested in you, too, if you ever do want to get married.

That school looks like fun.

Ishak

***

Mindelan,

You're still not as good as you think you are.

Joren of Stone Mountain

***

Katya,

I won't be coming home. Tell the boys their father loves them.

I miss you.

Your Inar

***

Your Majesty,

Boy, did you pick one fine wife. Perfect for you, too, since Mithros knows you need someone to keep you on your toes. Don't worry about us so much - you got the bastard who did this to us, and the afterlife is one hell of a party. You'll be joining us soon enough.

Any excuse, eh?

All of us from the Dove

***

Alanna,

 ~~Don't be too angry at your father. It's not his fault.~~

I'm proud of you.

Love,

Your mother

***

 ~~Roald,~~

 ~~I miss you so much. Don't follow me; I can wait forever now. It's not like we didn't know this was coming.~~

 ~~Lianne~~

***

Jon,

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to die; it really was an accident.

You're doing a fine job. Keep listening to your wife.

Love,

Your father

***

My Sarai,

I understand why you left. Your boys are beautiful.

I'm glad Carthak agrees with you. Remember to write to your sister.

Love,

Your mother

***

Arram,

What, by the Goddess, is up with your name? Wasn't the one your ma gave you good enough? And listen to you - you sound like one of those old fuddy-duddies who pontificate in the squares at all hours. And seriously, boy, sparkles? The black is bad enough, surely? I knew sending you off to university was a bad idea.

 ~~Good for you, standing up to that smarmy Ozorne fellow. You were always worth ten of him.~~

Bet you didn't even realize I was dead yet,

Your grandmother

P.S. - Bring that girl of yours home sometime. In fact, boy, you should've done that before you went and knocked her up. Didn't we teach you manners? I hope you at least asked her parents' permission, first. . .

***

Neal,

Weren't you happy at the university? If you weren't, there were other things you could've done. We didn't want you to have to be a knight too.

We're still proud of you. Especially for not getting yourself killed by the Lioness.

Love,

Your brothers, who else?

P.S. - Tell Father we're sorry.

***

Tobe,

I love you so much. Listen to that Lady Kel, okay?

Love,

Your mama

***

Great Kraken,

You were awe-inspiring. If I had to get killed by something, I am honored to have been killed by you.

Sincerely,

Captain of the Third Galley

***

To whoever you are,

Did you have to kill my sister again, too?

Blayce

***

Dovasary,

I would be careful, were I you. The Isles will chew you up and spit you out. No matter how much good you are doing for the people, they will turn on you in the end.

Imajane

***

 ~~Sir~~ Alanna,

Delia was right. You are a self-righteous bitch.

I'd have killed you, too, if you weren't so god-touched. Tell me, how is this fair to the rest of us?

Well, the Goddess will lift her hand from you eventually. Even heroes fall, in the end.

Josiane Rittevon, princess of the Copper Isles

***

Halef,

I love you, my friend.

Ana

***

Shinkokami,

It is fortunate I died, I think. You are more suited to the prince than I was.

May your life be long and happy, and may you be blessed with many children.

Chisakami

***

Seaver,

Don't ever pull that kind of bone-headed stunt again. I don't want to see you until you're bald and toothless, you hear me?

Your father

***

Aly,

I don't regret watching your back.

Junai

***

Daine,

Don't cry over us. Freedom is worth dying for.

Leaf and Jelly

***

Skysong,

Mind your foster mother. I only fought for her because I knew she'd do right by you. And stop eating that mage's supplies. There _are_ things that can disagree with us.

Mama

***

 ~~Squire Alan~~ Sir Alanna,

Thank you.

Thor

***

Lindhall,

This is one fun afterlife!

Bone

***

To you brats,

Do you think you're the first to have "vanquished" us?

We the Ysandir

***

To the small redhead,

I am glad the sword proved useful. It is good to know my art survives.

You wouldn't know my name.

***

Sir Raoul,

I knew your opinion of me; I was determined to prove you wrong. Unfortunately, I proved you right instead.

Glaisdan of Haryse

***

 ~~Thom,~~

 ~~We never hated you. We were just frustrated you kept faking stupidity.~~

 ~~I regret that you never realized, after all those years, that you could come to me for help, and I would give it.~~

 ~~Master Si-cham~~

***

To whoever listens,

You think of us as monsters. I wonder what your cattle think of you.

"Just" a spidren

***

To that scapegrace grandson of mine,

Damn, boy. You get into more wars than I did.

Grandpa Jasson


End file.
